overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zesshi Zetsumei/@comment-26902975-20151113141456/@comment-24409121-20151114025621
@Septan96 It is possible that they had more than one, but as I described above, it is highly unlikely that they had more than 3 at the absolute max. As mentioned by Momonga/Ainz, the guild with the most after them only had 3 and even that much was concidered increadible. Just having 1 was concidered a conciderable feat. So I really don't think it is three. More likely just the one or possibly two. As far as how many items they have, it would be up to the player, but as also mentioned by Momonga/Ainz, most players even at endgame did not have a single Divine Class item. If they did, they would only have one or two. Momonga/Ainz was an exception among exception in that he could dress himself from head to toe in them and even then, he normally didn't use/wear them as in the very first book, he did not have them currently on and decideds to dress up just before the end. They yes, though could have had some in their inventory, Divine Class items that is, but most would have their best things equipped, no? As far as World Class items, we've heard so far nothing like a guild base/weapon other than the one from the 8 Greed Kings. World Class items were rarely used and normally locked away in their respective guilds to prevent losing it. THUS, even if they belonged to a guild with more than one World Class item, they would not have all of them on them, logically. This would be if they were out with 1 for a mission or task, I do not believe any guild would be dumb enough to take out all out are risk using them all if they had more than one. So in that case they would leave the extra one, if they had it, at their base. This would be another reason I believe there is only one World Class item passed down from the 6 Gods. As for resources and usable items, well that, who knows what they had with them. @LordRimus My main reason for firmly believing that the level cap is different is because the game has been out for 12 years. In almost "every" MMO in existance, the level cap starts at one specific level and when there are expansions, the level cap raises, normally by 10 or 20 levels per raise (though one MMO I played liked to do it 5 levels at a time per expansion). My second reason is for the belief in the Magic Rank system. The people of this world knew nothing of 10th rank magic and didn't even believe in 8th rank until recently. 10th rank was only introduced in the World Class item magic book that the 8 Greed Kings brought 400 years ago, in which the 6 Gods from 600 years ago would not have had knowledge of. This is big show that it did not exist. Think of it this way, in an expansion, no game would just raise the magic level cap, but not raise the character level cap. That wouldn't work out well in most cases and isn't very logical. So yes, while individual job levels and race levels max out at 15, the total level cap is something else entirely. I believe that the level cap was raised. This way people could learn new jobs as the level cap increased, increasing the vast customization that they could do. The 6 Gods could very well have increased say 4 classes/races to level 15 for a total of level 60 and still been quite powerful in those classes as those classes would be maxed out. HOWEVER, thinking they are say, Zesshi is level 70-75 is questionable. Let me explain why it is questionable: No one in this world knows of the 11th tier of magic, or well, not really an 11th tier, but Over Rank Magic. This can be learned at level 70. For someone who is an awakened god-kin (blood of the players that is awakened) if she was that high, she would be able to use Over Rank Magic, a higher tier than 10th rank which not many know of or even believe exist (as again, most don't even think 8th or 9th even exist, this even shown that the Six Scriptures/Slane Theocracy require a huge ritual and angle summoning just to do 7th rank, god level magic and Zesshi here is part of this same group remember). With all that, the highest her level would be I think would be 60 or 65, but even that could come into question. Remember, Narberal Gamma is level 61 and can use 8th rank magic in optimal condition (this is what she says in the Novel, in the Ple~ Ple~ Pleiades shorts, she says she can use 10th rank in optimal condition, but those shorts are not cannon, so that should be disregarded). Therefore, anyone reaching level 60 can be questionable in the new world. Remember, the Entomancer Demon God was thought to be level 80, the group of 13 heros were probably all level 50 in that case as it took them all to take him/her down. I say this level for the 13 because they had to take a single level 80 down as a group. Evileye, part of that group fights evenly with the Pleiades, with an average level in the 50's, actually she was even struggling with Entoma if she was one on one, she needed Entoma's weakness and the help of two other Adamantite Adventurers to (almost) defeat her. If any of the 13 hero's were level 80, there would be no need to struggle with such a big group. Plat Drag Lord doesn't count as he wasnt' really there, using an armor as an avatar..... - Kat